


Master Guardian

by Commando0



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Sonic X
Genre: Halo and Sonic X crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando0/pseuds/Commando0
Summary: The Master Chief may finish the fight and the war. however, the Master Chief was mysterious teleport to another world filled with new allies and enemies. Now he makes a difference in this new world but so far  Sonic the hedgehog along with his friends found themselves joining forces with this uneasy Master Chief while he struggles to find his way back to his universe.But new and old enemies joining forces to bring the war into their world. Only the Master Chief and the Earth's greatest heroes to hold the line or else humanity falls.





	Master Guardian

**Prologue**

It was another peaceful and busy night in Station Square. People were minding their own business neither shopping or eating in the streets, walking on the streets, stopping or chattering. Cars, trucks, and buses are moving and stopping at the traffic light. Since Sonic the hedgehog came to their world and changed everything. Sonic was the hero of the world for foiling his arch-enemy Eggman's attempts to rule the world, fighting against menacing robots alongside with his friends and his best friend Chris Thorndyke. They were all celebrities for the awesome deeds for the world they swore to protect.

This time there was something from outer space that was coming to this world and everything will change violently. Then people on the streets start looking up at the peaceful night then pointing up to the sky where a merge of blue and white energy vortex fired a spear of light into the sky. A large crowd of Station Square citizens gathers in the middle of the streets to get a better look. Cars stopped and drivers lean out of their cars to get a closer look at the sky.

A blonde police officer and a fat police officer rushed to the crowd. " What's going on here? Another of Eggman's robot attack?" asked the officer with the mustache.

" Uh no, I think we are looking at a meteor shower and that is pretty new." said the blond police officer pointing to the skies. In the skies of the peaceful night were a white-blazed spear of light and pure energy flying smoothly across the city.

"Yeah. This is kind of new ." said the fat officer as he was eating a hamburger in his right hand.

People just stood there amused and surprised by the beauty of the light from the vortex. People may guess it was another a meteor showing off its beauty.

" Wow ! " the crowd gasped with awe as another streak pulse through the night.

But wrong it was an object from another universe transported to another universe. The strange " meteor began to pick up speed then the white blaze of energy changed into an orange fireball then several chunks of the meteor began to separate from the flying meteor.

A chuck sized of a school bus suddenly came blazing towards the crowd of people below. People stood in there frozen in shock as their amused expressions quickly wipe off in a split-second.

Horror spread across the crowd as they realized the debris from the meteor was going to hit them hard. it happens so fast, The crowd quickly dispersed as people were running in all direction while looking for cover; the drivers abandon their vehicles running like panicking turkeys. Other citizens threw themselves down on the ground covering their heads or ears or others took cover inside the buildings.

The fireball came crashing down to the center of the street with the loudest thud; the flaming object of metal pierce through the concrete road. Then there was a complete moment of silences around the street.

The citizens or police officers lying on the ground waiting for the second explosion to ignite but it never came. They were starting at a large green chuck of burned, scorched iron and alloy from an unknown metal element as the smoke cleared. The chuck of metal reveal a symbol the people of Station Square had never seen; an eagle bird with two wings spread out and it's talons holding a globe under its talons labelling UNSC. Underneath the symbol was a name: Forward Unto Dawn. People got up from the ground and began to approach the wreckage and others were taking pictures on their phones.

The fat officer laying on his stomach bush off his burger and raced to the wreckage with his partner

" We better call back up now I got a bad feeling about this man." said the thin officer seriously to his stunned partner as they observed the symbol in horror while the citizens who were staring at the unknown alien metal in shock. The streets were echoed with police sirens as the crowd of curious citizens grew bigger.

The people of Earth had no idea there was something from outer space was arrived into their world. A much bigger threat than Eggman. A dozen hulks of metal fell separately cross the skies, some of the chunks landed in the ocean and others crashed into different parts in some cities.

The wreckage came from a spaceship design for war in another universe. Away from the city of Station Square, a bright light shined in a forest and the beam faded away revealing a massive hulk of grey metal crushing the trees as it laid there. It's broadside reveal the title UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.

* * *

Darkness was everywhere with a cold feeling within the surroundings

The cypo pod's hatch slowly as grey mist spraying out revealing a green armoured soldier laid there with steams of vapours from the chamber inside. Sparks flicking across the darkroom

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 could hear his thoughts in his head as he was seal inside the cryonic tube while in the deep sleep. Have I been gone for too long, How long I been gone? Now the covenant, the flood and this. I have to find a way to wake up. I have a feeling something is changing though John.

The super soldier's eyes blinked as his augmented senses regain conscious from the long-term cryosleep.

"Cortana?" he asked out loud as he rose from the cryo bed.

Cortana popped up from the console right in front of him looking concern. "Chief, I can't explain but something happens. While you are asleep the entire time. A bright light engulfed the entire ship and us too."

The Chief didn't believe a word

The Spartan grabbed the plug clip containing his AL and locked inside his helmet. The Spartan walked across the room pasting rows of tubes. He approached a pair of metal sealed blast doors and with a grunt, the Spartan kicked the door open only to find relief of fresh air in his helmet. He found himself staring at a trait mixed with broken trees, flames piles, scorched rocks, and mud about the size of a football field. Turn on his flashlight on his helmet as he forgot how dark the whole area was and it was night time.

John frowned around his surrounding and realized half of the ship was broken off and no one knows where the other part went. The ship was 65 feet high, the decks were in a mess of twisted metal and debris of metal and ashes. Switching back to his super-soldier mode, the Spartan active his jetpack and launched himself 1 mile away from the crash site then landed on the ground then analyzing the crash site

" Cortina what is our status ? " asked John as he approached the inside wreckage then moving a large scrape of thick chunks of metal. Clearing a path of himself and open a pair of blast doors with his armoured hands, He came across the lightly damaged motor pool and a small armoury of guns and a large stash of ammunition and equipment of the UNSC.

" We crashed landed on the unknown planet, UNSC records have no proof of which planet we landed." she reported " I am not getting readings from any active UNSC or Covenant units around but I am getting mostly civilian channels. There is a lack of military broadcast and a huge amount of civilian traffic everywhere. But I am detecting a large civilian presence 30 clicks away"

"Or we are back on Earth," stated Cortana.

"Impossible." muttered the Chief.

" We go check that out maybe they got something to get to the UNSC. Cortina? Do you have a feeling we travelled back in time and I reckon or not we did ." John said to his AL. " Maybe ? " replied the Al

"Well, that will take time to find out where we are? Cortana, I think we are not in Kansas anymore ." as his military side took over. John said, " We find a place to lay low, for now, gather as many weapons and equipment and wait for the UNSC for a while ."

John scanned the area for hostiles with his flashlight then one thing captured his attention.

There was an operating warthog with an M41 min gun behind the motor pool along with a few working UNSC war machines. John open the gun locker and he found 5 MA5 assault rifles, three shotguns ,, four M392 marksmen rifles, a Spartan laser ,6 BR85HB battle rifles . 2 rocket launders , two pair of submachine guns, 4 M6H handguns , 6 frag grenades , 5 plasma grenades , three plasma carbine rifle, two pair of plasma repeater , three plasma rifles and an energy direct sword.

John equipped the armaments to his utility belt; He grabbed three frag grenades, two plasma grenades, 4 clips of MA5D assault rifle ammo, six clips of M65 clips and a combat knife along with an energy sword. The Spartan grabbed the M739 machine rifle and strap the gun in his metal back, he picks the MA5 assault rifle and a handgun from the armoury. Then John strapped two pairs of submachine guns in his hip armour compartment

" There that all the firepower we need Cortana and now we figure out where we are," John said to his AL.

He placed the rocket launder into the Warthog and hoped on into the warthog. The warthog snapped into action as the chief driving the warthog out of the wreckage of the ship into the trail path past the tree lines. John didn't stop for anything as he rode in the warthog, his survival instincts told him to find shelter; lay low and gather supplies and survive all possibilities.

He continued to drive the warthog forward through the forest trait in silence during the night; Did he and Cortana travelled back in time and landed into Morden day Earth and how was that even possible.

John shut his thoughts away from his head and he found himself driving towards a large city pasting rows of the tree lines across the road, he passed a sign reading Welcome to Station Square.

The warthog emerged through the road across the forest but the Chief twist the wheel turning moving the vehicle towards a hill. Chief got off the parked vehicle to see a city on the horizon. He could see a city filled with lights shining in the dark, sounds of cars whooping in the highway and the roads and buildings neither short or large scattered across.

The Chief shook his head with disbelief "You got to be joking Cortana, This is no the Earth I picture."

"So what do we do Chief." asked the AI. "We didn't travel 500 years back to the modern age."

"We head back to the ship, scavenge as much as we need and find a place as a base of operations." said the Chief as he went back to the warthog.

"So how long was I out," he asked again.

"Four years, 6 months and 20 days, Chief," said Cortana.

"Oh." said the Chief

We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our [Cookies](https://www.fanfiction.net/cookies/) & [Privacy](https://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/) Policies. | 

Accept  
  
---|---


End file.
